Oh Blair, Where Art Though?
by xmnmxox
Summary: What if Blair took Chuck's rejection in 3x07 a lot harsher and she left? This is only my second fic, please be nice! Will she finally find someone who makes her feel accepted? How far will she have to go? And what will happen along the way?
1. Rejection

**AN: I know I should be working on my other fic but I got this idea and wanted to publish it before I lost my nerve. Publishing is way scarier than I ever expected. tell what you think please other wise I doubt I'll continue. Not a threat I'm just being realistic. :)** **Although I may continue this as a shortThis fic takes place after Blair's been univited from Chuck's club opening. **

"You held a certain fascination when you were beautiful, delicate and untouched. But now you're like... one of the Arabians my father used to own. Rode hard and put away wet. I don't want you anymore and I can't see why anyone else would."

"Well that's too bad."

"This isn't about last week. It's about you, Blair. It's the reason I couldn't say I love you. It's because I can't trust you."

"Be that as it may, I have a club to open. And you're no longer invited."

Chuck's words echoed in Blair's ears as she silently sobbed on the floor of her bathroom. She told Chuck she was sorry, but it wasn't enough. She wasn't enough and she was never going to be enough. She was weak. They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, but now it felt as they were never going be able to go back to those people The people they were before death, pregnancy scandals, ruined cotillions, and club opening. She got up and splashed her face with water. She wasn't going to be weak anymore. Blair walked out of her bathroom and got on her computer and got to work.

After booking a flight to France. She wanted to visit her father for a few weeks before deciding to do. Blair pulled out a few sheets of stationery to write letters to Chuck, Nate, and Serena.

She wrote Nate's first. She asked him to watch over Serena and Chuck once she left. Nate was probably going to be the most level headed after Blair of course. In Serena's letter she wrote over and over again her reason for leaving though she knew Serena would never fully understand her reason for leaving. She finished her letter and began working on Chuck's. His was going to be the hardest. After many rough drafts Blair finally finished the letter. She gathered a few outfits and some of her cosmetics before collapsing on her bed and falling into a deep sleep. She failed to notice her buzzing phone before her eyes shut.

"Damn it Blair! Why did you have to choose now to listen to me?" Chuck muttered as he tried calling the brunette again. Nate and Serena came up behind him as he waited for her to pick up. He hung up after getting voicemail for the hundredth time.

"What's wrong Chuck? The opening is a success," Serena asked.

"Blair's not here, and she's not answering her phone." Chuck paced back and forth in front of the bar. He motioned for another scotch before continuing. "I haven't been able to reach her since this afternoon when I told her she wasn't invited."

Nate looked surprised. "Chuck I dated Blair like forever," Nate began.

"I'm well aware of your history Nathaniel. I don't need a recap."

"That's not what I was getting at Chuck. I meant I know when she mad." This is probably one of her crazy ways to punish you. She'll be fine in the morning." Nate finished in a reassuring tone.

"As neurotic my darling girlfriend may be, I don't think this is one of those times. She returned the dress I got her for the opening." Chuck downed the rest of his scotch and slammed the glass down.

"Well Chuck, Blair doesn't really need the dress since she's not coming," Serena tried to reason. Serena bit her lip nervously. She knew Chuck had a point. Blair played those games with Nate because she knew it would get her what she wanted. Playing those games with Chuck would be pointless since they were both so hardheaded. She picked up her phone and tried calling Blair herself. It went to voicemail as well. It wasn't too unexpected though since they were on the outs as well. She picked up her bag and made her way through the crowd and exited the club. She needed to talk to Blair before things got too out of hand.

**AN: So what do you think? Let me know. **:)


	2. Never Enough

Blair woke up with a jolt. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and grabbed her buzzing phone. 8 missed calls from Chuck, 6 from Serena, and a total of 19 text messages from both of them. She inhaled sharply. She had to act quickly before either of them could come over to talk to her. Blair got up and took out a Kate Spade suitcase. After packing the previously set out clothes, she put her phone charger, computer, and computer charger in a separate bag. She smoothed out her dress, grabbed her coat, and put the letters where they could be seen then she grabbed her bags, turned off the lights, and closed the door.

"Sir, is there another way we can go?" Serena asked politely. She had been stuck in traffic for over 15 minutes. The cab driver shook his head and Serena leaned back into her seat. She checked her phone again, but there were still no messages from Blair. Finally the traffic began flowing again and 5 minutes later Serena was dropped off in front of Blair's building. She walked past the doorman despite his warning that Miss Waldorf did not want visitors. Stepping out on Blair's floor Serena called for Blair. When she didn't get an answer she walked up the stairs. Pushing open the door she looked around and saw a few boxes. Serena walked further in and saw the letters on Blair's desk. She recognized Blair's neat, perfect handwriting. She ripped over the letter addressed to her.

Dear S,

You've been my best friends since before I can remember, and it kills me that we've come to this. We've gotten through everything together but I don't see a way to fix this. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it since you clearly knew already. I've decided that my departure would be the best thing for all of us and I would appreciate it if you would let this be good-bye. I'll always remember the good times, and you'll always have a special place in my heart.

Love always,

B

Serena read the letter twice before stuffing it and the others into her bag. She rushed down the stairs and into the elevator. She could stop Blair from leaving just like last time. She waited impatiently in the elevator when her phone buzzed. Her face fell when she read Gossip Girl's latest post and apparently Blair's flight had already left. She scrolled down to her contacts and sent Nate and Chuck a message asking them to meet her in a suite at the Empire.

Chuck and Nate left the club immediately after getting Serena's text. They had read the blast from Gossip Girl too and were confused. Chuck didn't believe Blair would have left without telling anyone. He knew she was upset but not that upset. They reached the Empire and made their way up to the suite. Serena had already arrived and was pacing back and forth in front of a couch. She had Nate and Chuck's letters in her hands. The two men let themselves in and Chuck headed straight for the bar. After pouring himself a scotch he spoke, "What's going on Serena? Where did she go?"

"I don't know Chuck. All I know is that she doesn't plan on coming back. She left us letters. Here." She stopped pacing long enough to hand them their letters. Nate's letter mentioned nothing about her possible whereabouts so they moved on to Chuck's. Chuck opened the letter and found the Erickson Beamon necklace nestled in between a letter and the envelope. He pulled out the diamond necklace along with the note. It read:

Dear Chuck,

You were right about two things, something this beautiful deserved to be seen on something worthy of its beauty and I was so much more on you. Maybe someday I'll be worthy. I'm sorry I wasn't enough, but I love you.

Love always,

Blair

A few tears escaped from Chuck's eyes before her could regain control. He hadn't meant to drive her away. He really did love her. Serena picked up the note and placed a comforting hand on Chuck's arm. He shook it off and stood.

"Perhaps you and Nathaniel should leave now," Chuck suggested quietly. He wanted to be alone to drink and think. Serena opened her mouth to protest but Nate grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. They left silently and Chuck headed back to the bar only to find out an hour later he was going to need more scotch.

Blair sighed as the pilot announced it was okay to roam around the cabin. There was no turning back now.


	3. All About Blair

**AN: I tried making this chapter longer since I probably wouldn't be able to update until Friday or Sunday. I hope you like this chapter; I'm not entirely sure on this one so tell me what you think. Not too many flames though. You all have been so supportive and nice. Please review. :)**

Blair attempted to fall asleep quickly in hopes of escaping the living world for even a few hours. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably until finally her eyelids drooped and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

A few hours later Blair was woke up by a flight attendant letting her know that they would be arriving soon. She nodded in acknowledgment before opening up her bag. She pulled out her Chanel compact and checked her reflection. After wiping the sleep from her eyes and fixing her hair, Blair closed the compact and placed it back in her purse. Once the plane landed she pulled out her cell and turned it back on. There were 22 missed calls and 35 new texts.

She quickly dialed her father. "Daddy, I'm here. Yes I now where that is, I'll meet you there. Bye." She hung up and walked off the plane with her bags. After getting her suitcase she met her dad and Roman by the exit. They embraced her gently and took her things. Then they silently left the airport and got into Harold's car. The car ride to the château was quiet as well. Blair mumbled quietly her thanks for letting her stay with them. She promised it wouldn't be too long of a stay after all Chuck or Serena were bound to look for her here.

They pulled up in the driveway and got out of the car. Harold went to get Blair's bags while Blair and Roman went inside. Cat immediately greeted her. Petting Cat's soft fur as she walked to her room. Blair sighed and sat on her bed. She thought back on the last twenty-four hours. Memories of Chuck, Serena, and Nate swirled rapidly in her mind. It wasn't long before she was curled up on her bed asleep again. Harold and Roman came looking for her a few minutes after she fell asleep. They looked at her sleeping form and decided to let her sleep.

Blair woke up the next morning starving. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch the previous day. She got up and walked to the kitchen where she found her father and Roman sitting and drinking coffee. She poured herself a cup and grabbed a croissant and yogurt. Once she was sitting they decided to speak.

"Blair Bear, you know we love it when you visit, we couldn't help but wonder why you aren't in school." They looked at each other nervously as they waited for her to answer. Blair hadn't offered much explanation for her visit when she called to tell then the day before.

Blair exhaled sharply; she didn't know if she could make them understand why she left. "I withdrew my attendance at NYU. I was in everyone's way. I wasn't needed and I hadn't been needed for a while. Chuck was busy with the company, Serena had a new job, and even Nate was busy with Humphrey and school. I felt weak, lonely, and rejected. I needed to get away from those feelings as soon as possible before my bulimia came back." Blair's cheeks were streaked with tears. Her father placed his hand on hers and patted it in comfort.

"Blair, you know running from your problems won't help, but if you think that time away will do you some good, then stay as long as you need to," Harold whispered softly.

Blair nodded in acknowledgment. She knew her father was right but at the moment all she wanted to do was forget about the past few months. There were things she needed to work on before she could even think about going back. "I think that I'm going to apply to Oxford. I want some time away." She spoke in a firm tone like she use to. Blair stood up, wiped her tears away, and left the room. Harold sat in the kitchen watching as his only daughter tried to repair her shattered heart.

* * *

"Chuck!" a voice cried through a pounding door. Serena and Nate had been trying to get into the suite for over an hour. They hadn't been able to convince the people in the lobby to give them a key.

Finally the door opened only to reveal a drunk Chuck. He was barely standing with a small cut on his forehead and was holding a bottle of booze.

"Hey sis, Nathannieeelll," Chuck slurred. Whenever Chuck was truly drunk he struggled with Nate's full name. Serena looked a Nate briefly before rolling her eyes. It could have been worse; Chuck could have decided to attempt to solve his issues by screwing everything that moved. Serena pushed past him and made her way to the bathroom. She couldn't find anything patch up Chuck's cut, so she called the front office to get some. When she got off the phone Nate had successfully gotten the bottle away from Chuck, but he moved on to doing drugs. Serena rushed over to stop him from doing a hit while Nate poured the scotch down the sink. There was a knock on the door so Nate went to answer it. He came back and handed Serena the band-aids. She patched up his head and took the drugs away and disposed of them. When she returned Chuck had already fallen asleep.

"Nate, we can't let him do this to himself."

"I know Serena, but what can we do?" Nate questioned.

"We can watch him to make sure he doesn't do anything drastic that he'll regret later on. I'll work on getting a hold of Blair or at least finding out where she is while you stay here and remove all of his drugs and alcohol. Be thorough Nate." Serena picked up her bag and stood.

"How do you know he has more drugs?"

"He might not, but he could get more in seconds." Serena pulled open the door and left.

Nate turned back to Chuck who was still sleeping. "Oh Blair, where are you?" He shook his head in defeat and turned the television on low. He minus well keep himself busy until Chuck woke up.

**AN: I hope you liked it and sorry for those of you who were expecting to find out what Blair wrote out my profile for the poll. I only have like 4 votes. :)  
**


	4. Surprise Visitor

**Hi, I know it's been a really long time but I've been super busy with school and some other stuff lately. This chapter is mainly another filler to keep you all interested. Please review! :)**

When Blair had submitted her letter to NYU withdrawing her attendance, she never imagined she would miss it as much as she did. Without school to distract her, she was left with lots of time to think about Chuck and Serena. It was her third day at the château and she had been cooped up the entire time. She decided to go into the city. Shopping may not have been the best solution but for now it would have to do.

Once she had gone to a few boutiques Blair felt slightly better. She couldn't help but notice how couplely everyone in France acted. She couldn't turn her head without encountering yet another couple. Blair slipped into a café to escape the lovers. Once inside she looked around. She walked up to the counter and bought a coffee and croissant. The barista handed Blair her food, and Blair walked over to an empty table to eat. After settling at her table she glanced up when the door opened. She blinked rapidly to make sure she was seeing clearly. Carter Baizen had walked into the café that very moment. Blair shook her head in disbelief.

She got up quietly and took her food with her. She had almost reached the exit when she heard him call out from behind her.

"I hope you're not running from me, Beautiful," Carter smirked.

"Crap," Blair muttered. She turned around slowly to face his smiling face. "What are you doing here Carter?"

"Well I'm not buying you a drink," he referenced from the last time they had met alone. "Serena called me frantically last night hoping that I would be able to find you. I figured she only called me since Chuck's too much of a mess right now to call his P.I."

Blair winced internally at his mention of Chuck; she didn't think he would be that affected by her departure. After all he was the one who didn't want her. "So Serena wanted you to drag me back to New York at all costs?"

"Not exactly, she wanted me to find you. I think she was planning on doing the dragging herself."

"Well I'll save her a trip. I'm not going back and there's nothing she can say that will bring me back." Blair spoke confidently.

"Fine by me. I'll tell her but something tells me you won't be off the hook that easily. We both know that Blondie isn't going to give up on you. It's not her nature; just look at me for example." Carter smirked.

"Yes, look at you. Last I knew you were going to Texas to work off your debts."

"Like I said, 'Serena doesn't give up easily.' My question is why are you running away? Last I knew you had tamed the great Bass and were working on getting NYU in your clutches."

"Yeah well clearly it didn't work out not that it's any of your business." She brushed past him and made her way out the door. He followed after her.

" Blair, wait, if you're not going to go back to New York to face your demons, at least give Serena a call. Let her know you're okay and give them a peace of mind. Serena and Nate are doing everything they can to keep Chuck from falling apart."

Blair flinched again at the mention of Chuck. She did want her departure to affect him that much, but she knew she couldn't call any of them. Hearing their voice would be too hard. She shook her head," No. I can't call either of them. I'm sorry Serena talked you into coming all the way here for now reason. You should go now." Blair began walking away, but Carter pulled her back.

"Blair, I know all about not feeling good enough for the people you love, so I'm not going to pressure you into coming back. Don't forget that New York will always be waiting but Serena and Chuck may not. I'm not leaving town until tomorrow night, in case you change your mind." He let go of her arm and walked back to a waiting car. Blair watched him drive away allowing time for his words to sink in. A tear slowly tickled down her cheek as her phone buzzed. She wiped the tear away and glanced down at the screen.

Gossip Girl here;

**Spotted: C **out and about with a few blondes on his arm. Guess billionaires bounce back faster than any of us knew. Looks like **B** has really let her man go.


	5. Decisions

**I'm sorry it's been such a long time. Thanks for everyone who reads, reviews, adds this as a favorite or alert. It means a lot to me. I'm not entirely sure where I want to take this story so I'd really appreciate any reviews. I'm going to put a new poll up on my profile so check it out once your done reading. Also I always forget to put a disclaimer on but I think it's pretty obvious I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. **

Chuck's phone had been buzzing all night with Gossip Girl updates. He knew it was her reporting on the various sightings of him with those girls. It was his last chance to reach out to Blair; hopefully she still received Gossip Girl's blasts. He rubbed his eyes and made his way to his office. He couldn't afford to let his work suffer any longer than it already had been. Serena left word with his assistant telling him to meet at Nate's on his lunch break. She had heard back from Carter.

After three hours of work, Chuck left the office and headed to Nate's. Once he was there he noticed Serena was already there.

"Serena, did he find her?" Chuck demanded.

"Yes, he talked to her."

"Well? Where is she? When is she coming back?" Chuck fired questions at her rapidly.

"He wouldn't tell me. Carter said Blair didn't want to come back. He's giving her a few days to think it over before he plans on coming back. I think we should let her think about it. We want her to come back on her own not because she feels forced to come back." Serena answered.

"What? I don't care if she boards that plane kicking and screaming; she's coming back here!"

"Chuck, if she does come back, what are you going to do? She could just leave again." Nate rationalized.

"Once she's back she'll realize that she belongs with me." Chuck said confidently.

"Chuck, let's see what happens before you make any plans of grand romantic gestures. I want her back just as much as you do. She's basically my family."

"Oh come on Serena!" Chuck paced around the room. He knew the chances of getting Blair back; he spent almost two years trying to get a real relationship with her. "I'm not the only reason she left. You turned your back on her too! We all did."

Serena was speechless. Deep down she knew Chuck was right, but she didn't want to admit that to him. She was about to interrupt him, but Nate did it before her.

"Wait a second Chuck; don't blame Serena for your relationship problems. Besides Blair is a grown up. She made her own decisions."

Chuck glared at Nate and Serena. "Clearly we're not on the same page. I'll leave you two alone," and with that he left the suite.

Blair stared out her window as the sun set. The rays hit the landscape perfectly and it illuminated the vineyard before the darkness hit. Her phone rang, and she looked down. It was Carter. She sighed with annoyance and read the text.

Carter: Meet me in 10. Same café.

Even though she didn't want to talk to him, she really had nothing else to do at the moment. Blair got the car and drove to the café.

"Hello," she spoke bitterly.

'Well hello to you to sunshine, have you come to a decision?" Carter laughed and pulled out a chair for her.

"I don't know why you care so much. Aren't you just itching to get back to New York so you can become Serena's lap dog again?"

There was a moment of silence before Carter spoke again. "Things aren't going to work out with me and Serena. She made that clear before I came here."

"I'm sorry Carter." She knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. "I'm not going back with you. Being in New York right now is not a good idea."

"All right Blair, what is it going to take for you to go back to New York?"

"Well your superb questioning skills are doing wonders to convince me. I'm tired of everyone asking me why I left. It's none of their business," Blair exasperated.

"Blair, I know what it's like to live your life under the Upper East Side microscope. I escaped and lived my life with no reservations, but I also knew when it was time for me to grow up."

"I know I have to go back Carter, but I need time. Time to think and time to grow. I spent my whole life thinking that I needed to be perfect, and then I met Chuck. He made me feel appreciated and alive and beautiful for the first time in my life. I never felt like I wasn't good enough for him until recently. He's been through so much over the past year, and I feel like during that time he still hasn't realized I'm there for him. All of them, Serena, Nate, and Chuck, they've all had time to grow, but I haven't. I spent my high school years taking care of them, hiding myself, and being there for everyone else when I had no one!" Blair had tears glistening in her eyes. "Everyone always left me, so for once I left before they could." The tears fell from her eye, but before Carter could see them slide down her cheeks she was out the door.

"Blair!" he called out, but it was no use.

Blair slowed her pace once she was sure Carter wasn't coming after her. She turned around in frustration when she realized she needed to get her car. Before she could get there a limo pulled up beside her. The door opened.

"Come on, get in."

Blair took a deep breath before sliding on to the leather seats. She slammed the door shut. "Just drive."

Spotted: **B** getting into a mysterious limo that's definitely not **C**'s. Careful **B**, we all know what happens in the back of limos.

**So where should I go with it? Carter? Chuck? Reviews? Plz and thank you! :)  
**


	6. Results

**Ok this chapter is super short but you'll see why because I really needed to cut it off. I'm working on finishing the next chapter tomorrow and have it posted for you but no promises. Enjoy and thanks so much for the reviews. :)**

Blair shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "What are you doing here?"

"Relax, Blair I'm not going to drag you back to New York. I did read you letter. I can sort of understand why you left." Nate handed her a glass of water to calm down her nerves. "I'm here to help you. You need something to do with your life and you can't do that without a college degree."

"Nate, I can't get a degree using my real name. Chuck would find me immediately."

"I know. My grandfather can pull some strings to make sure that your name isn't in the system, but it will be on your diploma."

"Well, where would I be going?" Blair glared. She wasn't fond of Nate planning her future without her say.

"Oxford, Yale would be too obvious, and I figured you would rather go to Oxford than betray Yale by going to a different Ivy." He pulled out a letter and handed it to her.

The letter was addressed to Holly Rose. It congratulated her on her acceptance to the Spring Class of 2010. She started school January 8th.

"Nate, thank you," Blair whispered.

Nate simply nodded his head. "He got you an apartment off campus so you don't have to worry about a pesky room mate. Also…" he explained until Blair cut him off.

"Nate I need to do this myself other wise it'll be pointless. I want a chance to explore, to find my path. I can't accept this." She handed him back the acceptance letter. "If you're going to tell Chuck about this visit please tell him to let me go. It's not a game. Driver please pull over; we've reached by car." She glanced back at Nate before closing the door. "It was nice of you to help." She slammed the door shut before waving good-bye. Blair walked to her car and took out her car.

Blair looked out the window of her car as she drove back to her father's home. The long stretch of road ahead of her helped her think clearly. She decided what she wanted to do. She whipped the car around so fast she never saw the other car coming at her.

**So I hope you can understand now. Please review and let me know what you think is going to happen. :)**


	7. Two Years Gone

Two Years Later

Chuck stepped out onto his terrace taking in the thick New York air. A woman stepped out behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Charles, come back to bed."

Chuck smiled for a brief second. He had married Anastasia Waters ten months ago, and they were still in their honeymoon stage. It had been almost a year since the petite brunette sized hole in his heart had been made. Blair had never come back to New York since the night of his club opening. His P.I. looked all over the globe for her, but it seemed as if she had disappeared off the face of the planet. He slowly thought about her less and less each day until about nine months ago he met Ana. She was beautiful, sophisticated and eventually healed his broken heart. He found himself able to let her in and break down the wall around his heart he had put up since Blair left.

"Ana, come on," He wrapped an arm around her slim waist and led them back inside. Little did he know that as he was closing his eyes, someone else was opening theirs for the first time in a year.

* * *

Blair blinked open her eyes and found herself in a strange hospital bed. She looked around for someone when a nurse walked into the room.

The nurse gasped and ran to get a doctor. She and another woman walked in a few seconds later.

"Ms., are you alright?" the doctor asked. "Can you tell me your name?"

Blair sat there for a few seconds until she found her voice. "I'm Blair Waldorf. Where am I?"

The doctor had the nurse exit the room and scramble to a phone.

"I'm Dr. Patricia Wells. You're in a hospital just outside of Paris. You've been in a deep coma for almost a year. We're notifying your family right now."

Blair nodded slowly. She was slowly trying to comprehend her situation. "My father lives in France. Call him." The doctor simply nodded and left. A nurse came in a few moments later to bring Blair food and to check her vitals. After a few hours the door opened to reveal a distressed Harold and an overjoyed Ramon.

Harold rushed over to the bedside and gave her a tight hug. "Oh Blair I've been so worried about you. We didn't know what you wanted to do about the baby or anything. It's been awful." Harold rambled.

"Baby?" Blair pulled back from the embrace and stared at him in confusion. "What baby?"

Harold furrowed his eyes brows. "They didn't tell you?" He turned around at the doctor.

"We thought it would be best if we didn't overload her with too much information at once," Dr. Wells answered. "Ms. Waldorf, at the time of your accident you were about a month pregnant. The accident mostly cause trauma to your head though so it sent you straight into a coma and did not affect you child. She was born four months ago. Your father has been taking care of her since then."

"Blair- bear, we didn't know what you wanted to name her so… we were hoping you could decide now instead of us calling her Baby all the time."

Blair scrunched up her nose in distaste. She didn't want her daughter to be named after the star in Dirty Dancing. "Holly Rose Waldorf," she finally decided.

Harold nodded. "Holly, it'll suit her," he smiled. "Wait until you meet her Blair-bear. She's perfection; of course I expected nothing else from you. Ramon went to go get her from the nanny. They came along and were in the lounge." As soon as he finished explaining Ramon walked in carrying a light pink bundle.

Blair's heart fluttered as she held her daughter for the first time. "You're right, she's perfect." Holly had Blair's defined features but Chuck's distinctive eyes. There was no doubt that Holly would bring great joy to her life. "Daddy, I need you to do me a favor."

Harold looked up, "Of course darling, what?"

"As soon as I'm fit to travel I need to get a plane ticket to go to New York. I think it's time I go home." Blair looked down at her daughter and smiled. "It's time we both go home."

Although she had originally planned to go back to New York as soon possible, she couldn't because her doctors wanted to make sure she was okay, so they kept her there for about nine months. Blair had a hard time transitioning into motherhood and surprisingly Carter Baizen was an amazingly helpful person. He had stuck around the entire she was in a coma and helped her father's when Holly was born. He and Blair had grown quite close over the year and eventually began dating. He had really changed while she had been in a coma. Carter managed to repay his debts completely and cleaned up his act. She completely trusted him not only with her heart but with Holly too. Finally they gave her the green light on leaving the country, so Blair began to make plans.

Unfortunately this caused not so little problem with Carter. Blair insisted that Carter stay in France for a while until she was settled in New York. He took it as if she didn't want Chuck knowing they were together. Honestly Blair wanted to move on, but she needed to know if Chuck still was harboring feelings for her when she saw him. It wasn't fair to Carter at all, but she needed to know. She and Carter finally decided taking a break for a while would be the best for the two of them, so shortly after they celebrated Holly's first birthday Blair finished making her plans to leave.

Blair was finishing packing up her things to have them shipped to Eleanor's later that week. Eleanor was ecstatic when she found out Blair was awake. She requested that both she and Holly come visit her as soon as they could.

Harold waked in to find Blair gazing down at Holly as she slept, something she did often. "Are you all set? Today's going to be a big day."

Blair looked up, "Yes, everything's ready. I'll be sure to call you when we land." She picked Holly up and carried her to the car. As soon as she was settled Blair turned to her father and Ramon. "Thank you so much for taking care of her. I love you both so much." She gave them both big hugs before wiping away her tears and getting into the car. She gave them once last wave as she and Holly drove off to the airport.

As Blair got out of the car and Cedric helped them with her bags she checked her phone. She had one message from her father.

Harold: I called some old friends to join you on your flight back.

Blair looked up for a familiar face. Then she saw whom her father had been talking about. She hadn't seen Serena and Nate for almost three months. She had reconnected with them once she felt settled into her new life. They promised not to tell Chuck and didn't offer up any news about Chuck either.

"B!" she shouted. Serena's face brightened as she and Nate head toward Blair and Holly. They embraced tightly but were careful to not crush Holly. "I'm so happy to see you." Serena withdrew from the hug. She looked at Holly who was in Blair's arms. "Oh B, she's gotten even more beautiful. Can I hold her?" Serena bit her lip pleadingly.

Blair laughed, "Of course." She carefully handed Holly over to Serena. "Well Archibald? What are you waiting for? An invitation, get over here!" They too embraced. "Now, let's get going. We don't want to miss the flight." The three of them and Holly went inside the airport to check in. Once they had boarded to plane Blair caught them up with everything new in her life while they did the same. The three carefully avoided all talk of Chuck as per usual.


	8. Let the Games Begin

I made a slight time change in the previous chapter so if you haven't noticed go back and check it out. I got a review that said that a year was really short for Chuck to fall in love and get married. Chuck isn't in love with her the same way he was in love with Blair, just needed to move on. It's really more of a marriage of convenience than anything else. :)

**AN: So I decided to go ahead and post this chapter. I hope you guys will like it. Also I haven't written the next chapter yet so the next update might be a little delayed especially since I'm going away for spring break. I'm having a little contest too. Who ever correctly guesses the mysterious person at the end of the chapter will get a little shout out and will get to have an input some where in the story. I'll let the winner or winners tell me what they want to read and I'll make it happen. So enough of this, enjoy my update. :) BTW I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter so tell me what you think. Review. Pretty please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.  
**

They landed around early evening and agreed to allow Blair to stop by her mother's and check in. After Blair would bring Holly to spend some time with Nate and Serena so she could spend some alone time with her stepparents. Blair had just dropped off Holly at Serena and Nate's penthouse when she bumped into a woman on her way out the building.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," Blair gasped. She readjusted her purse as the other woman righted herself as well.

"Oh, it's alright. No harm, no foul." The woman looked up at Blair. "I'm Ana." Ana stuck out her slim hand for a shake.

"Blair," she said as they shook hands.

"Are you new to New York?" Ana asked her.

"No, I actually grew up here, but I left a year ago and now I'm back." Blair explained.

"Really? Well I did the same thing about a year ago. You known if you're not busy tomorrow night, I'm attending a business benefit that Bass Industries is hosting. I can get your name put on the list if you want," Ana offered.

Blair thought about it for a brief second before answering. "I would love to but I do have plans. My mother really wants to spend time with me since I'm back now. I'm actually off to go apartment hunting."

"Really? Isn't that funny? I know a great building near by that has a few open places. I could show them to you if you want, but I' afraid I'm late for dinner with my friends so I couldn't go until Wednesday."

"I would love that. I'll see you then." Blair and Ana exchanged numbers and then parted ways.

Chuck was waiting at their usual table. He looked down at his watch when out of the corner of his eye he saw his wife. She rushed up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He stood to pull out her chair for her.

"I'm sorry I'm late darling. I got caught up talking to a new friend." They both took their seats and opened their menus. After the waiter came and took their order Chuck finally spoke.

"So, who's your new friend?" he asked.

"Oh, her name's Blair. She's trying to find an apartment. Apparently she just got back to New York. She said she's been away for almost a year." Ana explained not noticing Chuck's expression becoming pained.

Suddenly Chuck pushed away from the table. "I have to go. I'm sorry. I just remembered there are a few things that need to be settled before tomorrow's dinner. I'll be back rather late so I wouldn't wait up." Chuck gave her a kiss and walked away before she had a chance to say anything. He pulled out his phone and scrolled down until he got to the number he wanted and dialed.

"Hello, I think it's time we have a talk. I'll be by your place tonight." He hung up and got into his limo.

* * *

Arthur pulled up to the limo and went to open the door for Chuck, but he was already out and halfway inside the building by the time Arthur reached the door. Chuck pulled open the door and got made his way to the elevator. He waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive on the right floor. Chuck stepped out and knocked rapidly on the door. The door swung opened and revealed a distressed Nate. Chuck pushed past him and let himself into Nate's place.

"Hello Chuck, it's good to see you too. Why don't you come in?" Nate muttered sarcastically. He closed the door and followed Chuck to the living room. Serena looked up and stood up quickly when she saw Chuck. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw him.

"Chuck, what are you doing here? Can I get you a drink?" Serena offered since she was unsure what to do.

"Let's cut to the chase, sis. Is Blair back in town?" Chuck spat angrily.

"Why would we know Chuck? And what makes you think she is anyway?" Nate asked.

"Well Nathaniel, my darling wife ran into her before dinner, and she was telling me all about her new friend Blair who had just come back to town after being away for a year. Sound familiar? Oh yeah, and I'm asking you because you were the last one to speak to her. That's right I know all about your visit to France last year."

Nate was surprised. Chuck had never said anything to him about his trip. Then again, as soon as Nate found out about Blair's accident he told Serena and the two quickly left New York. "Chuck, I think that you need to calm down. Stay and sit a while. Have a drink. Serena and I wouldn't mind having a little bit of company."

"Don't even try distracting me Nate. If you won't tell me whether or not Blair's back I'll just go see for myself." Chuck brushed past him and slammed the door on his way out.

"Do you think we should call Blair and warn her?" Serena asked.

"No. It's time for those two to work things out." Nate answered.

"But Nate, it's a lot more complicated now with Holly and Ana."

"I know but they also need to grow up and move past this."

* * *

Chuck made it to the Waldorf penthouse in record time. He silently reminded himself to up Arthur's pay for being able to get through New York traffic so quickly. He stepped out onto the Waldorf's floor and was greeted by Dorota.

"Oh no," she muttered. She walked back into the kitchen quickly to hide.

"Blair? Where are you?" Chuck bellowed up the stairs. A few seconds later he could hear the familiar clack of Blair's stilettos on the marble floor.

Blair appeared at the top of the stairs holding something. Her eyes got visibly larger when she saw him. "Chuck, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Blair, so I see I was right. You are back in town."

"So what if I am? Why are you here?" Blair slowly descended down the stairs. She stopped just in front of him.

"What do you mean 'why am I here'? I'm here because you suddenly show up in town after leaving me for a year!" he shouted. Chuck paced angrily back and forth in the foyer.

"Chuck, I know I have a lot of explaining to do but can you please keep it down? We can talk about this in the morning. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? We could have talked any time over the past year and now that I'm actually standing before you, you want to wait until tomorrow?"

"Fine Chuck we can talk now if you want." She led them into the living room and sat down. "What did you want to talk about?"

"What to talk about? Oh hmm, maybe we could talk about where you were the past year. Why didn't you call? Why didn't you come home with Nate when he went to bring you home? Or why did you leave in the first place?" Chuck ranted. He finally stopped and took a few deep breaths.

Blair on the other hand was getting furious. "First of all, Chuck if you still don't understand why I left obviously you haven't learned anything." She was going to continue until Chuck cut her off.

"Are you trying to tell me that you left to try and teach me a lesson? To grow up? Well good job teach because I got myself a wife and everything." He held up his left hand that showed a very prominent gold wedding band. "I do believe you met my lovely wife earlier this evening. Ana? She told me all about you. You can thank her for her very detailed description of you which led me to you." Chuck smirked.

Blair was on the verge of tears when he showed her his wedding band. Her heart nearly broke when Chuck mentioned how she had met his wife earlier that day, but when he said she could thank Ana she had enough of his crap. "Chuck, I need you to leave. Now!" She pointed to the elevator door.

"Fine. I suppose we will have that talk tomorrow after all." Chuck then exited the room. Once he was gone Blair broke down and cried. The accident had screwed everything. Blair never intended on staying away from New York that long, only long enough to grow and experience the world a little. She calmed herself down enough to think about what her next move was going to be. Once she decided she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hi, I know I told you I needed some space, but I need a favor. I need you to be on the next flight to New York."

**So don't forget about my contest. Send it in as a review or a private message. If you don't know what I'm talking about then scroll back to the top because it's all explained up there. Please review!!! :) :) :) :)**


	9. Arrivals, Rings, and Plans

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this wasn't up sooner. You can send me all the hate reviews you want if it makes you feel better. I'm not entirely sure if I want to continue this. I have two possible endings and if I don't much response to this, I'm planning on using the shorter one. Anyway sorry about the way. Enjoy :)**

Blair felt someone's hand brushing her cheek as she slept. She fought through the heavy fog of sleep that was pressing in on her and blinked open her eyes. She saw Carter sitting on the edge of her bed smiling down on her.

"Hey beautiful, I've missed you" he grinned. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Blair grinned back and kissed him back. "Thank you for getting here so quickly," she whispered. It was about 4 in the morning, but she didn't care. Carter only smiled in response. Blair scooted over in her bed and pulled Carter with her. He laughed lightly and slipped off his shoes and joined her in the bed. They curled up together and fell into a deep sleep.

Blair woke up to Holly's cries. She got up and picked up her daughter. After changing her Blair looked over at Carter who was still asleep. She smiled and took Holly down to the kitchen where Dorota was cooking breakfast. She turned when she heard Blair come in.

"Oh Miss Blair, Mr. Carter came in late last night. Did you know?"

Blair smiled. "Yes he let me know when he got here. Could you watch Holly for me? I think she needs to be fed, but I need to get Carter up and explain to him why I asked him to come."

Dorota nodded and took Holly while Blair headed back up to her bedroom. She reentered her room and saw Carter walking out of the joining bathroom.

He smiled and walked over to her. He placed a kiss on her cheek and took her in his arms. Blair smiled back at him and enjoyed the embrace. She pulled apart and looked at him.

"I suppose I should explain why I changed my mind and asked you to come out," she grinned. Blair sat back down on her bed and patted the space next to her for him to join her. He sat down and nodded for her to continue. "I ran into Chuck's wife yesterday, and then ran into him or more like he hunted me down until he found me. I realized after he left he wasn't the person I loved. He wasn't even a person I wanted in my life and what a big mistake I had made by not allowing you to be here with me. I missed you and I wanted you back."

Carter looked back at her ecstatically. "Blair I missed you too. In fact I wanted to give you something. I know that this isn't the best time for this sort of thing, but I feel pretty strongly about this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He slid off the bed and got on one knee. He took her hand and opened the box. Inside the box was a big, beautiful diamond ring nested into the box. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?" he asked and looked up into her big brown eyes.

Blair gasped at the sight before her. She really loved Carter, and she really wanted to move on. "Yes," she breathed and kneeled with Carter. They embraced passionately and when they broke apart Carter slipped the ring on her left ring finger.

"I love you," he smiled.

Blair beamed back at him. "I love you too." She looked down at the ring and couldn't help but think about how perfect it looked on her finger. Everything was finally falling into place. "There's something else I want you to do," she began. Carter looked at her in surprise.

"Anything," he promised.

"I want you to adopt Holly. Be her father not only in person but in paper too."

Carter was speechless. He loved Blair and Holly and would do anything for them, but this was unexpected. "Of course I will. I would love to be her father officially."

Blair smiled when he agreed. "Good, once everything's official, and we're married; we can change Holly's last name as well. We'll be the Baizens."

Carter smiled when she said that. He liked the idea of the three of them becoming a whole family. "We should go tell Dorota and Holly." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the floor. They walked down to the kitchen holding hands and saw Dorota trying to feed a fussy Holly.

Blair walked over and took over for Dorota. Dorota sighed with relief and then noticed her left hand. She squealed and grabbed her hand.

"Oh Miss Blair! You get married to Mr. Carter, yes?" she asked excitedly.

Blair nodded. "Yes, it just happened." Carter walked over to her and wrapped his arms around Blair.

Dorota was practically shaking in excitement. "You no live in sin anymore Miss Blair. You will be a complete family." She smiled fondly on Holly.

Carter and Blair smiled as well. Then Blair's smile faded into a frown.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Carter asked slightly concerned.

"I just remembered I agreed to talk to Chuck today. He still doesn't know about Holly. How am I going to tell him without him going crazy and going to court? He's going to want custody or at least visiting rights. Plus he totally hates you," Blair groaned in frustration.

Carter pulled her into a hug. "It'll be okay. Holly should see her father. Maybe even get to know him a little. Besides what happened between me and Chuck was so long ago. We'll just deal with it in like the grown men we are. I'm going to be in your life and Holly's no matter what he says."

"I know she should, and I'm not planning on taking that away from Chuck. I just don't know how he's going to react to you becoming her stepfather or our marriage. We're finally happy, and Chuck could take that away from us because he's mad at me." Blair buried her head in Carter's chest.

Carter pulled her away and had her look him in the eye. "Listen, make the plans to meet Chuck. Go get ready and when you see him tell him about Holly. He's not going to want to make you mad because it would ruin his chances of seeing Holly. Soon she's going to be able to tell when she likes someone and when she doesn't like someone. Everything will work out eventually B. Just take a deep breath and calm down. Go call Chuck."

Blair took a deep breath and nodded. She walked into the next room to call Chuck. After dialing the number she hesitated to press the call button but pushed through and pressed it anyway.

"Hello?" a woman answered.

"Hi Ana?" Blair asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Blair. I'm sorry this may sound strange, but could I speak to Chuck?" Blair asked.

"Of course but he's at his office as always, so I would try calling there," Ana answered.

"Thank you so much. Goodbye."

"Any time. Bye."

Blair hung up and dialed his work number. After a few rings he picked up on his side. Blair took another deep breath to brace herself.

"Chuck Bass." He stated gruffly. Blair noticed he sounded distracted.

"Hi Chuck it's me."

"Blair?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you would be available to meet today."

"Of course, where?"

"The restaurant at the Waldorf-Astoria at 12."

"Alright, I'll meet you in an hour."

"Oh and Chuck, make sure you tell your wife about me." Blair added before handing up the phone. She set the phone back down and walked back up to her bedroom. Blair picked out a black pencil skirt, a light pink lace shirt, and black pumps. She got into the shower and then stepped out twenty minutes later. After wrapping a big, pink, fluffy towel around herself Blair walked into her closet. Once dressed, she applied a light amount of make up and dried her hair. Carter walked in as she was putting on her heels. She put her ring on again and a Tiffany bracelet.

"Are you all ready?" he asked.

Blair nodded. "Are you going to be okay waiting here? I'll try and finish this as soon as possible," she promised.

"We'll be fine. Hurry back to us." He kissed her softly and led her down the stairs. Blair grabbed her coat and purse and looked around to make sure she had everything.

"Alright. I'll see you soon." She gave him a peck on the cheek and Holly a kiss on the forehead. She waved as the elevator doors closed.

Ten minutes later Blair arrived at the restaurant. Chuck was already there waiting for her.

She sat down and opened the menu. "Did you tell Ana?"

"Yes, I told her I was meeting an old friend for lunch. Can I ask why you care so much about Ana?" Chuck responded.

"I like her. I don't want her to get hurt by your pigheadedness." Blair looked up from her menu and closed it. "I wanted to talk to you about why I came back."

Chuck narrowed his eyes in on her. "Let me guess. It's to tell me all about your engagement." He gestured to her ring.

Blair looked down at it and smiled. "No. It's to tell you what happened after I left."

"Well I've waited two years to hear this story, so please do continue," Chuck smirked.

Blair ignored his slight tone of sarcasm. "I was in France with my father. After a few weeks I ran into Nate. He gave me the option of disappearing until I was ready to be found again. I rejected his offer and got into my own car and left, but on my way back to my father's house I got hit by a car. I woke up nine months later in the hospital."

Chuck inhaled sharply. He always thought Blair had been running away from him not that she had been injured.

"I woke up, and my father told me I had a daughter. They preformed a C-section while I was in a coma. Her name is Holly, Chuck, and she's your daughter too."

Chuck sat up in surprise. "What? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I'm not done with my story yet. I was released from the hospital, but the doctors wanted me to stay in the area to make sure I didn't have any long-term effects. I never called you because I figured it would be better to tell you in person. As for my engagement, that's really none of your business. It doesn't concern you at all."

"It concerns me if it affects Holly."

Blair laughed bitterly. "My love life has nothing to do with you. My husband will have a large part in her life of course, but as for your wife. That's up to you whether you want her involved. Ana seemed like a lovely person."

"She really is," Chuck smiled. "Who are you marrying Blair?" he asked once more before taking a sip of his scotch.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Since you're going to find out any way. It's Carter."

Chuck nearly choked. "Baizen? How can you marry him?" he asked once he was done swallowing.

"Pretty easily actually, he's good to Holly and loves me. What else can I ask for? He's really grown up over the past few years. He's been there for me even when I tried pushing everyone away he was always there." Blair smiled dreamily. "He's perfect for me."

Chuck didn't say anything. He remembered the days she had felt that way about him. Even though he was happily married Chuck couldn't help but miss Blair, the one person he felt who really knew him. Now Carter Baizen was taking her away from him no less.

He swallowed his pride and attempted to mask his discomfort. "I'm happy you're happy. Even though it's Carter Baizen behind it all, I'll do my best to tolerate him so I can be in Holly's life," he promised unsure with how much he really meant.

Blair looked at him surprised. "Thank you Chuck; it means a lot to me," she reached out and patted his hand. "Now that everything's settled I need to go. Holly and Carter are waiting for me."

"When will I get to meet her?"

"I'm not completely sure yet, but I promise you can meet her soon. You'll need to explain the situation to Ana and come up a press release to explain our situation and Holly," she said as she finished gathering her things.

"I'll get on it right away," Chuck promised.

"Thanks again Chuck for not being difficult," Blair thanked sincerely then got up and left him sitting at the table. Chuck continued to sit at the table for a bit longer as he finished his drink. He stared at the exit that Blair had gone through with a plan already forming in his head. A smirk formed on his face as he sipped his scotch.

**Spotted: Looks like C hasn't changed his ways after all, but Queen B had a special guest fly in late last night. Who are you hiding B? I'm hoping that he shows his face soon. Also B out and about with a sparklingly new diamond on her finger. Ring and the mystery guy connected? Find out soon. **

**xoxo, Gossip Girl  
**

**A/N: So what do you think? Let me know. Also any suggestions? I'm seriously lacking a muse.  
**


End file.
